Forum:Logo
Hey. I was just playing around with some logo ideas. Let me know what you guys think: Oh, and the Memory Delta thing... I guess that's a whole other discussion. lol I remember there was a discussion about renaming the wiki a long time ago, but I couldn't find it. --Hawku 08:48, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :I like the Memory Delta one :P --Luke80 09:29, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, nice work Hawku I really like those logos. --The NCC Factor Talk 15:14, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::They're great, Hawku. But maybe to avoid more confusion between us and Alpha/Beta, and to identify our purpose, how 'bout Memory Fandom? --TimPendragon 18:04, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Memory Fandom - that has a nice sound to it. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 19:00, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'm confused, why Delta? Isn't Gamma the next letter? Anyway, yeah, the logo(s) are well-made and all, but I don't see any connection to "fandom" like in the current, subdued, but not as good logo.--Tim Thomason 19:11, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::An Ambassador class starship has more of a fan connection? Huh? --TimPendragon 23:16, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::::It's an Ambassador-class? I can't really tell, and thought it was something made up. Oh well.--Tim Thomason 23:30, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :I like these as well. The Memory Delta one seems better because less letters... An idea: Is there any way to put STEU in the box where it says "Memory Delta" and then put, underneath it, "Star Trek: Expanded Universe" like the current logo? My 2 cents worth. -- usscantabrian 23:19, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well, this brings up the question of whether we want to keep the name "Expanded Universe," which has led to some confusion in the past. In Star Wars terms, EU refers to the novels, games and other "official" stuff, which has confused some folks on Memories Alpha and Beta as to our function. "Expanded Universe" doesn't necessarily say "Fandom" to most people, myself included. --TimPendragon 23:22, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::Cool, that makes sense. The only thing is, Memory Delta or Gamma do nothing re: "Fandom" either, so... it might be a discussion we all need to have to come up with a name that encompasses what we're doing here. -- usscantabrian 23:26, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::: (EC w/ usscantabrian) I was talking to someone on the MA chatroom about this site, and they confused STEU with Memory Beta, so it is a genuine misconception. Something that says "fandom" or "fan" in some way would be a better way to show our main focus, in my opinion.--Tim Thomason 23:30, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Yep, I agree with you, Tim Thomason. "Fandom" (or something similar) needs to be in the title to make it clear. Memory Alpha and Memory Beta even don't make sense to me too much but... I'm a bit dense at times LOL. What about "Star Trek: Fandom Universe"? On the other side of things, Fandom can imply people who are just fans of the show and not actually contributing fan fiction (or whatever they contribute) to the universe... -- usscantabrian 23:32, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, (I'm not sure which Tim you're agreeing with, but anyway), I made a small Forum:Name to discuss those issues. Cool.--Tim Thomason 23:42, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::::(well, now I am sure, because you edited your statement, but my intention was to make another multiple Tim joke, and the fact that me and Mr. Pendragon/Morgan share similar views on this issue.)--Tim Thomason 23:52, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::::I told you I get easily confused! LOL Too many Tims! LOL --usscantabrian 23:55, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::Skip the rest of the alphabet -- go straight to 'Memory Omega' -- since there really isn't any other Star Trek that would fill a fourth wikia. Alpha is canon, Beta is published noncanon and we are the Omega --- everything else beyond all the way to the end. :) -- Captain M.K.B. 03:58, 14 January 2007 (UTC) So would it be cool to upload this logo? Here is a sized version :-) --Hawku 04:34, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Looks good to me, until we finally decide on a name. Excellent work, Hawku! :-) --TimPendragon 05:13, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Hmph. Where is the chihuahua? Isn't a chihuahua the logo of STEU? (Holy cow, I am kidding LOL). I love it. Awesome job, Hawku!!! -- usscantabrian 05:58, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::A brilliant piece of work, I say replace the old logo immediatly lol. --The NCC Factor Talk 11:01, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Luke has to do it. Everybody bug Luke! :) Actually, Hawku, think you can make the banner (beneath the arrowhead) just a tad larger, say 2 or 3 pixels? And maybe contrast the text ("Star Trek Expanded Universe") just a little crisper? (What graphics program are you using?) 14:56, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm using Adobe Photoshop 7.0. The above text ''is actually the anti-aliased version of crisp lol. But here is the non anti-aliased version. When I took the anti-a out, some of the text was merged, so I had to go in and do some adjusting. Hopefully it looks alright. I also made the box a tad (the amount of pixels you said) bigger, even though it might be tough to see. What do you think Sasoriza? Would you mind if I made the Luke change myself? I'm pretty sure I could replace the current logo image like I did last time (unless an admin thing stops me :P). Would that be alright? Oh yeah, and thanks again everyone. The chihuahua was actually one of the first versions of the logo. :P --Hawku 19:28, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Hmm. That's not exactly "it". It'd be easier for me to show you if you can tell me where you got the background image (sans text box), or upload it. 22:46, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. Here's the logo without the textbox: --Hawku 23:04, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Here's what I was thinking: A bigger, bolder, more legible text box. It's not perfectly centerlined; I just threw it together (and the gradient's optional; just threw it on there for the heck of it), but that's the basic idea. Maybe narrow the horizontal stretch of the box vertically to favor the left bottom-point of the arrowhead and the background "shards" (not sure what else to call 'em offhand) (and/or bring the box down a few pixels), and that's about it. 23:25, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :If you'd like, I can do it, if you can get me the b.g. image in .psd format w/the arrowhead on a separate layer. 23:32, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. The reason I liked the text-box smaller was because I found it satisfying to see a lot more of the bottom point of the right shard. And I liked that the arrowhead was the only 'standing-out' element of the logo rather than the big text to accompany it... kind of a fengshui thing. But these are just annoying critiques from a guy who spent too much time at art school, lol. I'll email you the logo in layers and maybe you can make it what you were thinking. --Hawku 03:58, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::I also like the design and think it would be good for the wiki's new logo. However, how exactly do you change it? I did'nt upload the current one last time, but I think it has something to do with overwriting the current file name? Anyone have any suggestions? --Luke80 06:02, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Hawku: If you can get me that, that'd be great. I'll try to emphasize more of the shard as you originally envisioned. Luke: You have to go into LocalSettings.php, and replace wiki.png (or whatever it's called under $wgLogo) with the new filename. Do you have access to the directory of wiki files? 12:37, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Hmm... I dunno. Seems to lose something, around the base of the laurels. Or maybe it's just my picky self. 15:12, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Scratch that. Redid it. Thoughts? 15:27, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Looks good. We should go with it. In fact, if you even wanted to go with your earlier version, that would be cool too. --Hawku 20:50, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::I'm pretty happy with the newest one. Good work, both of you! :-) Now, if only Luke would update it in the system settings...--TimPendragon 20:53, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Here's a little cleanup. --Hawku 21:16, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Old logo Is anyone still seeing the old logo in the upper left corner, or is it just me? 04:22, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm still seeing it. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 05:31, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::I am seeing it too! --usscantabrian 06:46, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::Just hit refresh and I'm seeing it too (the old one that is). -- Sneg Admin•Talk 14:25, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Yup. I didn't think the new logo had been put into use yet, so I didn't think anything of it. --JusticeCEO 15:13, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Ladies and gentlemen (well okay, just gentlemen... men anyway) (don't think we have any ladies here, darn it)... behold our new logo! (Look up to the left.) 02:39, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :That's odd I'm still seeing the old logo, am I the only one? --The NCC Factor Talk 16:29, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::Have you tried clearing your cache? (Press F5.) Or sign out then sign back in. Do you have a custom stylesheet or .js? 19:27, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :::Ctrrl+F5, actually. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 19:33, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah? I only have to hit F5 on my keyboard. 19:34, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Neither logging out or hitting F5 (or Ctrl+F5 for that matter) seemed to make a difference. --The NCC Factor Talk 19:39, 26 January 2007 (UTC) For what it matters - I see the new logo since yesterday. (been a very busy day for me today) -- Sneg Admin•Talk 02:26, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :It just appeared, I'm seeing it now. It looks great! --The NCC Factor Talk 17:59, 29 January 2007 (UTC)